


Mine

by ilovecharles



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Choking, Dominance, F/M, Facial, Hair Pulling, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovecharles/pseuds/ilovecharles
Summary: Charles has strong feelings for the female reader, and one day at camp he spots Javier seemingly making a move on you. This sparks jealousy within Charles and one night during a party in camp he decides to make a move himself.A request from @animekath on tumblr.





	Mine

Charles gaze wandered across the distracted campground of Clemens Point. Most of the gang’s women worked hard at their embroidery near their tents, and most of the men were in the tedious town of Rhodes nearby; busy collecting information on possible homestead or stagecoach robberies. Uncle lay drunkenly at the campfire with you and Javier – his hollow guitar placed at his lap and his fingers gently strumming a song to you. Your eyes watched his talented fingers work at the strings with a cup of hot coffee between her palms, the sweet Spanish lyrics hummed into the air, meeting the smoke from the fire and creating a devilishly flirtatious atmosphere.

Charles had loved you for weeks now, only being with Dutch’s gang for a short 6 months, his attention was automatically cast to you and you alone. Showing him unlimited kindness in his arrival, making him feel truly welcomed to the strange family you had all kindled – his growing feelings were inevitable. He had thought about letting his emotions known for you many times before, but there was never a right time. Blackwater was a disaster for you, as well as loosing one of your closest friends Jenny in the Coulter mountains – he knew that he had to bide his time, tell you of his love on his own accord, only it seemed that time never came.  
You had always been a favourite amongst the men of camp, your angelic features and pristine presentation as well as your infectious personality and witty humour had driven them all crazy from day one. An envious pit mixed of jealously and distrust at Javier began to form in his stomach as he rests himself against an oak tree a few metres away from the scene, his sawed-off shotgun perched inside its leather holster at his hip, his arms crossed tightly as he bore witness to the flirtation. 

“Which cord do I pluck again?” You asked gently to Javier, his finger coming to guide yours to the correct note at the guitars neck. Catching Charles’ gaze during the interaction, you could see the hurt in his pupils, and with that he bent at his heel and returned to his guard duty on the skirting woods of the camp.  
“Excuse me, Javier.” You remarked whilst lifting yourself to your feet, placing the cup on a stool at your side. Making your way past the tented bedrolls and provision wagon whilst calling after Charles worryingly. Your arm was wrist tightly and pulled back – your face meeting a stern Grimshaw. 

“Leave the men alone and do your work, girl.” She muttered harshly to you whilst handing you an empty bucket to fill for camp.

The following day ended with a bustling evening in celebration of a successful coach robbery stacked with antiques and cash carried out by Javier and Charles. The wagon pulled up on the outskirts of the crowding party. Dutch’s music echoed from his tent, wading its way around the camp as orchestrate symphonies lulled through everyone’s drunken minds. 

Javier lifted himself from the seat, bringing his legs down to the step on the side and heading to the back to unload the cash from the chest in the wagon. Charles joined him, cracking it open with a swift jam of his gun at the rusted metal lock.  
“If you don’t ask her to dance, Charles, I will.” He callously remarked to the towering man beside him before walking off with money stacks for the camp ledger. Charles huffed in response, lifting a freshly lit cigarette to his mouth and searching his eyes around the party for you.

When his wandering eyes met yours, he found you sat with your arms placed gently in your lap on a wooden chair beside Dutch’s tent, he watched you slowly as your eyes drifted to the movements of Molly and Dutch. Their arms were wrapped at each others’ waists and palms, their heavy eyes locked together as they swayed their way to the bounding of violin choirs and piano chords. Your bright eyes that he had grown to love so much were full of a distinct emotion, was it jealousy? 

His thoughts were quickly interrupting my Javier’s extended arm to you in his eye line. A poncho wrapped around his shoulders and a slight grin radiating towards you. You obliged by meeting his palm and lifting yourself to your feet, bringing your other arm to perch lightly upon his shoulder. Your movements soon became rhythmic and you met his body in a gentle slow dance beside Dutch and Molly. Javier’s gaze darted to meet Charles’ - his immature grin still plastered at the corners of his mouth. Was this some type of sick, twisted punishment from Javier? If he knew Charles’ feelings for her, then why did he mirror them? To tease him, challenge him? 

“Bastard.” He mumbled, flicking the cigarette at his feet and outing it with the heel of his heavy leather boots. Before he could even think, his legs were bounding towards you both in slow strides, his face plastered with a stern and tensing expression and his big hands bunched into two tight fists. 

“Javier!” He rumbled towards you both, a fist connecting violently to the left side of his jaw. Javier stumbled backwards into the chair behind him, bringing his palm to the reddening area. Now that Javier was out of the way Charles took this opportunity presented to him and met his palm to yours, dragging you to the wooded trees that cornered the campgrounds. 

Your eyes searched back to the scene; Javier was still clutching his jaw as his eyes followed yours. The only others that had caught the event were Molly and Dutch, but they soon resumed to their dance, almost pretending that they hadn’t bore witness. Everyone else’s attention was either gifted to their whisky flasks or the hollering of Uncle’s drunken tunes at the campfire.

When Charles finally let your hand go, you were pressed against a thick tree trump in a quiet clearing outside, the singing, laughter and music still audible from camp. Charles hair fell around his face as a thick frame and his eyes became dark with both oppressed anger and lust. 

“Charles, are you going to tell me why the hell you just punched Javier!” You loudly cried at the man towering before you, before adding in a calmer manner “He could be hurt.” 

“Oh, please! He’s just trying to steal you away!” His calloused reply brought a lump to your throat. Why was only just making his feelings known? You had waited so long for this! Your mind wandered back to Javier, hoping he would recover fast, but the guiltier part of you was just happy Charles had finally made a move. Whether it was the slight amount of alcohol you had consumed or a brief moment of gusto to your head, you forcefully grabbed the area behind his neck and pulled him down to meet your soft, pillowed lips. His touch at first was hesitant and slow, trying to collect himself, but before long he took over and it was obvious his confidence had finally peaked as he pressed his thick and muscular body against yours, thus pinning you harder against the rough tree bark.

One of Charles large, strong hands came to press against your rounded hips, clutching at the thick fabric of your dress that separated you. His other came to grasp at your neck, slightly pressing down on your airways, leaving you breathless before him and practically gasping for more. Your hands grappled at the buttons on his torso, releasing his perfectly toned chest out of its confinements. He gasped into your touch as the unrelenting breeze washed against his skin, his legs moved to cage around yours and he began rubbing the obvious bulge in his pants against the front of your dress. 

He broke the passionate interaction by pulling away from you and ordering a simple “Turn around and bend” from his throat. You obeyed and pressed the front of your waning body against the tree, your pretty face peeking back at the man behind you as he ripped at the confines of his underwear and trousers, kicking them off to the crushed leaves and returning to you in his naked glory with his thick leather boots still on and his inky long hair blowing behind him in the biting night breeze. Your eyes wandered down to the painfully hard erection that sprang between his legs, much more impressive than you could have ever imagined, and the largest you’d ever seen on any man. Your mouth formed into a perfect ‘o’ at the sight and your legs began to come uneasy at the yearning building between them, thin streams of your arousal pooled at your centre and threatened to slip down to your thick thighs. Seriously? You’d seen a man naked before, why was this any different? Why was he driving you so insane? 

Charles’ thick cock met merely inches away from your rounded ass and his hands reached at your dress him to bunch it up around your waist, next he brought your thin flimsy bloomers to a pile around your ankles – finally exposing himself to the area you needed his attention the most. His eyes bore against your exposes aching core and ass cheeks, the tension only adding to your overbearing yearning for him. Your body bent forward slightly more, silently pleading for him to make the next move. A low chuckle echoed in his chest at the motion and he bent forward to reach your ear, cupping your chin to reach further towards his direction. 

“Gonna prove to you how a real man shows love for his woman.” He moaned against your skin before dropping to his knees behind you. The soft words clouded around in your head, your pussy clenched at the thought. Wait, love? He lov-

“Charles!” You screamed into your fist as his face pressed itself against the sensitive skin of your pussy. Your throbbing clit trapped between his rough lips and the pressure of his expert tongue. His movements quickly spiralling you into an abyss of pleasure. The only thing you could bring yourself to say was this man’s name, over and over as his torture on you continued. 

“Such a sweet little girl” he moaned into your pussy, this time bringing his hands up and rubbing against the pooling arousal, only to push them into you in fast and unrelenting pumps. He stood up; his fingers still wrapped inside your tight tiny hole. His other hand snaked up to your hair, wrapping it around his wrist and fisting it up to meet his face. Your lips crashed together again, and your screams stifled against his coated lips, you could taste yourself on his tongue and the realisation only made you madder for this handsome gunslinger.

“Tell. Me. Who’s. Doing. This. To. You!” Each word was met with an equally aggressive thrust of his fingers into you, your heart bounding at the overstimulating pleasure he was giving you. 

“You, Charles. You. Just… just you! Only you!” At your obedient response his eyes grew darker and his fingers were pulled out, the wetness from them coated against his impressive cock. You could see the rubbing movements of his hand behind you, and the head of him pressed roughly against you finally. Without any warning he pushes himself fully into you with a deep and unforgiving thrust. Despite how unbelievably wet you already were, his size still stretched you to your absolute limits His thick and patterned veins rubbed deliciously against areas inside of you that no man had ever reached, the sensation was incredible and your intense scream of satisfaction was quickly stifled by his strong hand across your mouth. The next deep thrust into your pussy sent your eyes rolling backwards and your legs struggling to stay upright, his other hand assisted this by reaching around your hips and holding you in place while it brushed agonisingly against your exposed clit.

“If anyone hears you, princess, it better be Javier.” He teasingly moans against the sensitive flesh of your neck, as much as you hated to admit it – the thought of Javier hearing Charles taking you this way only brought you closer to your impending climax which was vastly approaching at your core, crashing against your innermost delicate areas and dragging you towards your orgasm.

“Charles. I-I’m…” A harsh particularly harsh press against your clit sent you spirally down a rabbit hole in Charles’ arms, your ears pounded at he fucked you through it, not missing a single beat. The blood rushed to your head and between your legs, causing you to twitch around him and only dragging his orgasm to the brink. In the comedowns of your release, the only words you could muster were pathetic pleas and whimpers for him to cum inside of you, they were met with deep growls from his panting chest. 

“We have a lifetime for me to fill you, darling.” He responded gruffly against your damp skin. When Charles could see you had reached your peak, he pulled out and tugged you down by a rough bunch of your hair to your knees before him. What sent him over the edge was the quiet and hoarse whisper of “Please, cum over me, Charles. I’ll do anything!” As you stared up at the man before you swimming in his own ecstasy. 

Your hands came up to reach around his thick cock and your movements copied his previous unrelenting pumps into you. His eyes met yours in ecstasy looking up at him with an angelic smile spread across your face, hair in a cloud of tangles and breath hitching in your throat, he could barely hold back. The first thick release of cum landed on your lips and in your opened agape mouth, the creamy fluid dancing on your tongue. The next shot across one of your cheeks and proceeded to drip down your jaw to the swell of your cleavage, disappearing down your bodice. The last remaining drops landing on your dress in short wads. After a few short moments he made his way to the small leather satchel resting on the ground along with his other clothes, pulling out a clean handkerchief and kneeling before you. He wiped smoothly away at the dashes of cum painting your face, kissing the skin afterwards. You just sat their in a daze, watching as the man before took care of you after what could most definitely have been the best sex of your life.

The last drop of cum on your face rested at your lips, before Charles could reach it with the small cloth you had already licked it up with your tongue. The movement made his eyes glimmer with admiration and he leaned forward to meet your swollen lips in a passionate and romantic kiss. 

Later that night you had joined Charles at the party and even danced with him next to Molly and Dutch. Javier gave you and Charles knowing glances all night, but he made it obvious that he understood to keep his distance, especially when you sat on Charles’ thick thighs at the campfire and kissed at his neck, mirroring Charles’ affection with soft giggles and “I love you’s.” This was only the start.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr @i-love-charles!


End file.
